


Dormroom showers

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Why let such a big shower go to waste? And why shouldn't Akira work up his boyfriend?





	Dormroom showers

Kosei really was a prestigious school. That Yusuke was a scholarship student was no real surprise. Akira had seen his art. Yusuke deserved the scholarship. The room and board that came with it. That was also well deserved. Yusuke loved art. He breathed it and every time that Akira came over, he recalled just how good his boyfriend was.

Akira liked to come over to the dorm even if he ended up just sitting in the room while Yusuke sketched or worked. There was something about looking up from studying to see his boyfriend lost in his own world before a large canvas that was slowly being filled with not just paints but a story.

Akira loved to come over to the Kosei dorms. Even though he was careful about following the rules. He did not want to get Yusuke in trouble or anything. Not that it seemed that Yusuke was bothered about any of that happening. When Akira had to leave Yusuke always saw him off without a care.

It was nice to come over. The place was fairly sizeable. Akira’s attic was larger but Yusuke’s dorm was just nicer. It felt like a home. Even though Yusuke had paint everywhere to a worrying degree sometimes.

He barely remembered to stretch down the tarp that Akira had given him before he started to paint. Yusuke just got so engrossed that hoping for the room not to end up a chaotic zone was a pipe dream. His boyfriend was good though, good and so beautiful that it hurt Akira to leave him sometimes.

Coming over and getting a head start on homework. Coming over and talking quietly while he sat on Yusuke’s futon. Or even them stretched out of the floor as they ate and talked about thins their hands brushing each other. This dorm held so many good memories for Akira but they were in the quiet variety.

Not everything they had done was cute quiet couple things. Although quiet had been a rising theme in almost everything they had done so far in the dorm. Yusuke sometimes needed a little cooling down after he poured everything and finished a piece.

It was like a high of sorts and Akira loved bringing him down. Yusuke was intense and the things he could say, the way he would grip Akira. Touch him or even hold him down. There was a reason that Akira was usually excited to hear that Yusuke was going to be working on a new piece. After his boyfriend tackled the canvas, he usually tackled Akira next.

Or art block. Sometimes he tried to fight it out by fucking Akira. there were no complaints on Akira’s side. None at all. He loved that, Yusuke was usually frustrated and the way he fucked the frustration out of himself and orgasms out of Akira was something he had to document.

That no one had heard them so far was because Akira usually bit Yusuke’s shoulder or the futon. Or a shirt. Sometimes he bit his own wrists so the screams could not go beyond the two of them. If Akira let himself go the way he did at night at Leblanc, Yusuke would have pissed neighbours.

But sometimes he felt an urge to play with Yusuke. Tease him a bit. Work him up providing that Yusuke had to time to spare. It was nice to work him up to the point that Yusuke was chomping at the chance to take him.

Akira had to be careful to spread the occasions out but it was always worth it. Just like now. He had come over, spent the day at the dorms. They had eaten, Akira had gotten homework and studying done. Yusuke had finished art assignments and gotten work on a big piece done.

Akira could have ended the day there. He could have gotten up after they had cleaned up together. he could have packed his books and papers. Kissed Yusuke goodbye and left the dorms before the curfew came close.

But Akira was in a good mood and he wanted the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands on him. Not just on him. He wanted them in a hard way. He wanted bruises and he wanted the part of Yusuke that people rarely got to see. So he decided to take a shower.

Yusuke most likely smelt a rat by Akira’s lazy stretch. His boyfriend knew him fairly well after all. He knew all sides of him. The person he played as because of his probation. The Joker part of him and of course his real self. The thieves knew that part of him but Yusuke it better than anyone else.

Akira lazily pulled off his shirt and pretended to wipe away sweat. “I’m going to make use of your shower before I go.” He told Yusuke as he reached for the bathroom door. He sniggered as he reached for his pants as he closed the door behind him. He enjoyed about one minute of silence, just him in the decent sized bathroom before his boyfriend opened the door.

Akira pulled back the shower door and gave his boyfriend the most innocent look he could while Yusuke’s eyes raked over him. Yusuke knew that Akira was up to something. He most likely had guessed to most of Akira’s intentions but not all. That was fine too. Yusuke did not have to catch everything all the time.

He slid his pants down his hips and the boxers got the same treatment. He tossed both clothes towards the doorway where they landed next to his boyfriend. Yusuke was still watching him as Akira turned back to the shower. It was spacey and while the heating was not five star. It was good enough. The best thing about the shower was how large it was. Startlingly large.

“Wanna watch?” Akira teased as he reached for the knob. He stayed out of range as he waited for the water to heat up. Yusuke gave a low hum but nothing else so Akira hid his smile as he played with his hair as he waited. “Could make a nice sketch or something.”

“I don’t disagree with you.” Yusuke said softly. “But I’m more curious to what you’re up to. I know you’re up to something Akira.”

“Getting clean is in the name of the game.” Akira teased as he stepped under the shallow spray. It was warm but not boiling hot so he turned up the pressure and sighed at the water that slid over his body. “Was a long day, a quick shower before I go back is nice.”

“Hm.” Yusuke shifted where he was. Akira could hear him. Then he grinned as he heard the bathroom door close and then lock. “A good shower is nice.”

“Warms you up.” Akira sighed as he reached for the bottle of Yusuke’s soap. “Loosens you up too.” He sighed as he poured some sparingly over his chest. He began to soap himself up slowly. Paid attention to his arms and his chest in his attempt to draw Yusuke’s eyes. He knew that it was working by the huff of breath the reached his ears.

“Is that what you’re aiming for?” Yusuke asked when Akira carefully turned himself so that he was at a side. The water still poured over him but he was angled so that his front could still be seen through the shower door. It was as much of a taunt that he was going to do so early.

“Getting clean, relaxing.” He had to fight to keep his smile from breaking free. “What else would I be doing Yusuke?” He stretched and gave a small exaggerated sigh before he let his hands move lower. Brushed over his stomach before he began to soap himself up.

“You’re so-“ Yusuke huffed and Akira laughed. The sound bounced around the bathroom and he indulged himself in a few laughs before he turned back for the shower bottle. A bit more he dropped into his hands before he soaped the rest of his lower body. He was careful not to linger too long around his dick. Not so early in the game at least. He had to make Yusuke wait for it, work for it a bit.

“I’m so what?” Akira teased as he faced the water. He closed his eyes as the warm water worked over his body and washed most of the soap away. He gave a soft sigh at the feeling before he continued. “Let me know what you’re thinking.” He teased.

Akira continued to soap himself up as the water ran over his skin. He loved showers but having Yusuke watch him was more than a little pleasurable. He had to bite back a few laughs to himself when he heard Yusuke’s hiss.

“Unbelievable.” Yusuke hissed and Akira’s laughter bounced around the bathroom when he heard the sound of a shirt hitting the floor. He grinned when he heard Yusuke unbuckling his belt. “As enticing a picture you make.” Akira had to step back a bit as his boyfriend joined the shower. “It feels more like a taunt than anything else.”

“Really?” Akira had to look up to Yusuke. His boyfriend was getting wet from the shower. He was holding his hair out of his eyes. He was hard, Akira’s eyes had dipped down just enough to confirm that. Even better, His boyfriend had that look on his face that told Akira that he was not going to get off easily. “I just wanted a shower.” Akira teased.

“Is that so.” Yusuke reached for the shower knob as he spoke. Akira gasped when his boyfriend turned the pressure up to all and the water began to pound down onto them. Before he could take that in Yusuke had backed him up, tilted his head up and had pulled Akira into a kiss so fierce that he was left clutching onto Yusuke’s shoulders for a few seconds.

“Yum.” Akira managed to tease when Yusuke eased up on the water pressure, it was still pretty hard but it was not so strong. He sighed at the warm nips Yusuke’s did as he trailed down his neck before Yusuke’s teeth dug into his shoulder.

“You work me up to madness.” Yusuke confessed when he brought them face to face again. He was pinning Akira against the wall. Akira had one leg wrapped around Yusuke for balance and his cock kept rubbing against Yusuke’s. He was absolutely ready to go. “The things you can do.” Yusuke sighed.

“And the things I let you do.” Akira sighed as he rolled his hips. It made his wet cock drag against Yusuke’s and he had to close his eyes at the pleasure. “Yusuke.” He whispered. “Don’t stand there and waste water.” The light that came to life just then reminded Akira just why he had fallen so hard.

X

“You’ll be late.” Yusuke fretted as he stood by the door. “Should I walk you just in case?”

“Hm?” Akira mused as he tugged Yusuke’s shirt on himself a bit. “Oh no I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine I’ll make it. What you should do is get ready for bed. Didn’t you say it’s first thing tomorrow?” He reminded Yusuke. He got a large sigh for his worrying so Akira rose on tiptoes to kiss Yusuke on the forehead. He had to do a lot of stretching. “I’ll be fine and I’ll message you when I get home. The moment I get inside.”

That led to a long kiss from Yusuke and it hurt Akira to have to leave but he knew he needed to. Akira thought that his heart was going to crack when he saw that Yusuke was waiting in the entryway. Akira took a few steps away from the closed door before he sighed.

Then he smiled, the walk down the hallway was filled with bounce and happiness. He smiled with every door that opened and every glance that he got as he went on his way. They had been loud, Yusuke had been very loud and Akira knew how he looked. That was more than perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So about halfway through I realized to get the ending I wanted I couldn't do what I was trying to do. So for the sake of the ending I wanted, I sacrificed the smut lol. I still need some practice so I'll be back at it eventually. Also my special Hyperdragon wanted some messing around in showers. I was like... there are none at Leblanc though, then I recalled the dancing game. Thank you Atlus. You're good for something ^.^ 
> 
> Kisses


End file.
